


Closer

by litterateur97



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hate Sex, L doesn't want to have feelings, L's tries to avoid it, Masturbation, Misa is kind of L's prisoner so the consent is a bit dubious, Misa's a tease, Mutual Masturbation, POV L (Death Note), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, kind of, this is kind of toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litterateur97/pseuds/litterateur97
Summary: L has won his battle against Kira and his reward is to... take care of his rival's accomplice? Misa certainly isn't going to make it easy for him...A dumb L/Misa oneshot to avoid dealing with the election
Relationships: Amane Misa/L
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: L x Misa Bedsharing Fics





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna fuck you like an animal  
> I wanna feel you from the inside  
> I wanna fuck you like an animal  
> My whole existence is flawed  
> You get me closer to God  
> \- Nine Inch Nails, “Closer”

L had won the war between him and Kira, but this didn’t feel like winning. It felt more like… suddenly having to babysit the accomplice of his greatest rival. Light was a meticulous planner, but even he couldn’t have expected things to go down this way.

As it would turn out, putting all your faith in a Shinigami who hated your guts wasn’t the best move for Light. Instead of killing L to save Misa, Rem had approached L in the dead of night and struck a deal with him. She’d let him test the 13 day rule and help prove that Light was Kira, but he had to grant Misa immunity.

Considering that Misa was only a follower and that taking down the first Kira would inevitably lead to the downfall of the second, L had never been as focused on her. It had actually tripped him up while dealing with Higuchi, but ultimately everything worked out for him. Nevertheless, L had never felt that same raw hatred towards Misa that he felt for Light. She was more of an annoyance if anything, and he viewed her in a similar way to how he viewed Matsuda, but at least she was nice to look at.

L took the deal. They didn’t have to even wait the 13 days, Light got so fed up with Rem’s betrayal, he tried to frame Misa for the whole thing, which backfired horribly. L convinced Rem not to kill Light for the sake of justice, but Light still doomed himself by confessing to the whole thing in his last moments. Apparently his Shinigami, Ryuk, didn’t have as much loyalty to him as Rem had to Misa, because he killed him just moments later for being boring.

After that, L and the task force learned from Rem that it was safe to destroy the death notes, and in doing so, the Shinigami no longer had any ties to the human world and took their leave. Of course, Rem made L promise to keep Misa safe before she departed. The task force ended up making an official statement that Light was killed by Kira, which was true in a way. Higuchi was forever known as the original Kira, and maybe it wasn’t quite justice, but it was a victory for L nonetheless.

Well, it was, up until he had to figure out what to do with Misa. The task force knew she was a criminal, but to the rest of the world she was just a popular idol, and in her own eyes she was the grieving lover of the God of the new world. They couldn’t exactly let her go, but they didn’t have any justifiable reason to keep her locked up in the eyes of the outside world. L had decided to release her once again and let Aizawa, who he had always viewed as the most competent member of the task force, follow her.

That ended in disaster because after a month the model attempted suicide and Aizawa had just barely managed to save her. They kept her hospitalized at first, but Misa had ways of charming the nurses into giving her things that could be used dangerously. Inevitably, L had to step in and take her into his own care, and now here he was.

The most effective way to watch her 24/7 and ensure she didn’t cause any further harm to herself was much the same as his solution for dealing with Light: he chained her to him. He even used the exact same chain he had used on Light. 

Misa had immediately complained about them.

“You really are a huge pervert, aren’t you!” She shrieked.

“This is for your own safety, Misa. Not for my pleasure.” He said simply.

He didn’t keep her on the chain 24/7 exactly. After she screamed about it for an hour, he decided she could use the bathroom without it on, but he’d have to stand there and watch to ensure she didn’t hurt herself. She had gone on to yell and whine for another hour before she eventually gave in.

It didn’t surprise him at all that bedtime came with another meltdown. “We can’t share a bed! What are you talking about? You’re such a pervert!” This time he just waited for her to tire herself out, and she did rather quickly.

Bedtime came with its own unexpected problems, however.

The first night, they both woke up around 4am to find themselves tangled up in each other. They both pulled away rather quickly, and tried to go back to sleep. To his disturbance, L had woken with a boner, but luckily Misa hadn’t noticed and he was able to make it go away pretty fast by imagining the Shinigami appearing in the room.

The second night, he found himself snuggled up against Misa’s backside with another boner pressed against her ass. She didn’t wake up and he returned to his side of the bed, but it took a little longer to make his frustration go away.

The third night, he didn’t wake up until it was much too late. He had apparently been so exhausted from barely sleeping the first two nights that he found himself in a deep sleep, unable to wake until Misa was literally screaming in his ear. He had apparently been grinding against her in his sleep until the point of orgasm, and Misa woke up to the sticky substance sliding down her legs. She cursed at him while he went for a towel to clean them both up.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you do this to my precious Light, too?”

“No. Light and I never slept in the same bed.” L answered as he dragged her off to the bathroom.

“What do you mean? You had your own bedroom down the hall! I saw it!”

“We never actually used it. We usually fell asleep in the main investigation room in our respective chairs. I didn’t sleep most of the time in general, so some nights Light took the couch and I just stayed up working.” L explained. It was the truth. He was used to going long periods without sleep, and he usually fell into deep sleeps when he was finally able to get some rest, bringing about the circumstances of this night.

“You’re still a pervert. Who grinds against someone in their sleep?” She seethed.

“I was asleep, I had no control over my actions. Men sometimes get aroused in their sleep, it’s natural.”

The fight finally left her after that, she must have been too tired to carry on.

The fourth night brought about a change, and a dangerous one at that. This whole time Misa had been angry at him for his unconscious habits, but suddenly she had decided to try to purposely bring them on. Maybe it was boredom, or maybe she was trying to manipulate him, but whatever the reason, Misa had decided she wanted to turn L on and she would. 

She might have thought she looked innocent, but L caught on right away when she put on a skimpy nightgown for bed that night.

“Really?” Was all he asked.

“What are you talking about, Ryuzaki?” She giggled.

He decided to leave it alone, he really needed to rest. Dealing with her bratty ways all day while trying to solve cases was even more exhausting than the Kira case had been. Plus, there was the whole thing of him being woken up all the time by her complaining or the heat of their bodies pressed together.

That night she had done it on purpose, he knows she did. The grinding had woken him up and he was more aroused than he had ever been in his entire life. His throbbing erection was pressed perfectly into her thigh and he could still feel her moving against it when he woke up. Of course, she had pretended to be asleep, and when he pulled away from her, she went as still as could be. He was frustrated as hell, but he couldn’t just jerk off with her right there. Then she’d have won. So he ignored it and tried to picture the Shinigamis again. Anything gross or creepy to make this feeling go away. He did not sleep well that night.

After this continued for the next three nights, L finally reached his breaking point. He was tired of waking up hard as a rock and of her freezing up and pretending she hadn’t purposely brought it on. He was tired of not getting any proper sleep because two bodies sharing a bed made it so hot and he kept getting worked up by the hot model next to him. He was tired of trying to make his erections go away instead of dealing with them all for the sake of pride.

Enough was enough. He got out of bed and went looking for some lube, pulling Misa out of bed with him.

“Huh? Where are we going?” Misa asked, faking a yawn.

“I’m going to get some lube.”

“Ooh? Why is that?” She asked with a lilt in her voice.

“I’m going to masturbate.”

That was not the answer she was expecting, and she stood still for a moment before L tugged on the chain and she started following him again. He went into the bathroom and reached into a cabinet that hadn’t been used in quite some time and then grabbed a bunch of toilet paper before pushing down his boxers.

After spreading lube down his cock, he quickly got to work, with Misa just standing off to the side watching. He kind of liked having her stand there and watch, having to see the consequences of her actions. He wanted to say, “You did this” and “This is your fault,” but he simply bit his lip and closed his eyes as he pumped himself.

Behind closed eyes, he imagined himself fucking Misa into his desk. He didn’t want to imagine her, but she’s who showed up in his fantasies anyway. It was just because of his close proximity to her, it didn’t mean anything, and soon enough he’d go back to not being able to stand her.

He came almost embarrassingly quick and he bit down hard on his lip to prevent himself from moaning out a name. Misa didn’t say anything at all, not even after he cleaned himself up and went back to bed. She didn’t say anything the next time he did it either, or the time after that.

Eventually, L learned to keep a roll of paper towels, the lube, and a small trash can next to the bed so he could get off quickly and go back to sleep. Misa also kept a roll of towels by her side and after it became a regular habit for him, she decided it was okay for her to do it too. And so, every night before they went to sleep, the two would masturbate right next to each other, neither of them saying a word to the other one.

Hearing Misa touching herself right next to him made L impossibly more turned on and he found himself craving more. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to fuck her relentlessly. He didn’t do any of that though. He simply watched her as she watched him. Their eyes would meet and they’d moan softly to themselves, both knowing that they were imagining the other one touching them.

He knew it was all a bad idea and heading down a bad path, but he didn’t want to stop it. He also wasn’t going to be the one to take the next step, he was content to keep it where it was at. Misa didn’t feel the same way though, she needed more and she was going to get it from him one way or another.

After another week of these fucked up masturbation sessions, Misa decided to take the leap. When it came time to change into their pajamas, she simply took all of her clothes off, and waited for him. L had seen her change plenty of times and had watched her shower during the days, so this was by no means his first time seeing her naked. Even before, he caught her changing a few times on camera. He simply took off his jeans and went to the bed, distinctly ignoring her.

After they got underneath the covers, Misa unleashed part two of her plan, and she snuggled up to his side. Her boobs pressed against his side and she threw a leg over his, her thigh brushing his crotch. He figured she’d eventually give up if he didn’t do anything in return and he could masturbate after that and be done with it. Misa had other ideas though, and as part three of her plan, her hand slipped down into his boxers and she started palming him.

“Fuck, Misa.”

“That’s the idea.” She giggled.

He groaned as she stroked him slowly, painfully slowly. She was just teasing him, trying to get a reaction out of him, and it was working. He knew it was a bad idea, they needed to put an end to this fucked up attraction, but he wanted. He had wanted for so long, and here she was getting him all worked up again.

“Dammit, Misa.” L groaned and then he pushed her off of him to climb on top of her and smash their lips together.

The kiss was not romantic. It was aggressive and needy and he was pinning her hands down on either side of her head as he took control of it. He sucked harshly at her lips and she bit down on his so hard he bled, but he didn’t care, he just wanted.

He pressed his body against hers, rubbing his erection against her thigh, as he continued to dominate the kiss and roll his tongue in her mouth. He kissed her until they were both so breathless he had to pull away, and then he did it again. And again.

“Ryuzaki, please.” She moaned when he finally pulled away to suck on her neck instead.

“Shut up.” He hissed as he continued to hump her leg and lick her skin. She was too much, and he needed it. He needed it.

His lips finally reached her breasts and he bit bruises into her skin as he let one hand fall down to finger her. Fuck, she was already so wet. He scissored two fingers in and out of her and used his other hand to pin down her small wrists. He would not let her control things tonight. She wanted to provoke him and she did and now she was going to deal with it.

She was whimpering by the time he was able to fit three fingers inside of her. “Please, fuck me.”

He ignored her commands, and instead slipped down her body to suck on her clit as he fingered her more harshly. More moans tumbled past her lips and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it, but watching her become a mess was worth it. She was just as disheveled as he was, and she kept begging him to fuck her. It was great to see her the exact same way she always made him feel.

Right when he had her on the edge of an orgasm, he stopped sucking and touching, and flipped her onto her stomach.

“Wha- what?”

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

L pulled her ass up as he positioned himself behind her. He was already leaking precum and she was wetter than water, so once he was lined up, he immediately pressed inside. It was the most incredible feeling in the world as he felt her walls clamp down on him. He stayed there for a moment, trying to collect himself so this wasn’t over too soon.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?” Misa giggled as her walls clenched around him again. Her face was pressed into the pillows and she was clutching the bedsheets with a death grip. She tried not to act as affected as he was, but he knew better.

“Sh-shut up.”

When L finally felt calmed down enough, he began to thrust. A slow rhythm at first, not going all the way in, but Misa seemed impatient as she bucked back into him. He could hear her moaning into the pillow, asking for more, so he thrust in all the way, getting as deep as possible. His hands clutched her hips so hard he would definitely leave bruises, but she didn’t seem to mind, as he picked up the pace and fucked her into the bed.

It felt good, better than he had expected. He knew it would be good, but God. It was so wet, and warm, and her walls would squeeze him so perfectly as he thrust faster and faster. Her moans, although muffled by the pillow, were like music to his ears. He reached around her to massage her clit as he fucked her, and finally she moaned loud enough to where even the pillow couldn’t capture it all.

He was already trembling, it felt so good inside of her. He wanted to cum so badly, but he needed to make her cum first, he couldn’t lose. He decided to quickly pull out of her and flip onto his back. While she looked confused at first, as he drew her towards him, she got the right idea and straddled his lap.

In this new position, he got even deeper than before, and he let out a whine once she had gotten all the way down his shaft to sitting on his lap again. She giggled at him in turn and he pulled her down into another rough kiss as he started bucking up into her.

As Misa grinded down on him, he slid one hand between them to massage her clit again, and she responded by moaning into his mouth. He rubbed faster as he thrust up into her, trying to copy the same rhythm, desperate to bring her to climax before him. Her hands were clawing at his shoulders and he knew she was close, very close, he just needed to push her a little further.

He released her lips and sucked harshly on her neck as he pinched at her clit and thrust up hard into her, and that finally did it. As she fell over the edge with a loud, gasping moan, her walls tightened around him and he found himself climaxing right after her. He desperately bucked his hips up, fucking her through his orgasm as he kept cumming, moaning desperately against her neck. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm, and then it was over, and they were both panting and sweaty.

After a moment, Misa dragged herself off of him and laid back down next to him. He grabbed the paper towels to clean themselves up with, but his movements were all sluggish. For once, he knew he would get a very good night’s rest.

“When will we do this again?” Misa asked.

“Never.” He said quickly.

She snorted at that. They both knew it was a lie. They were too far gone to stop this now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha I stayed up finishing this because I didn't want to watch the election results and deal with the stress. My pal @gigantomachy had the same idea so read her fic too! 
> 
> Honestly there are so many fics where L is Light's prisoner or Light is L's prisoner and they hook up after a night in bed shows their attraction to each other or whatever, so I decided to do that for L and Misa. Honestly, I feel like that trope fits them much better. I can definitely see Misa getting bored and just deciding to fuck with L for no reason. L tries to abstain for more moral reasons, but Misa's too much. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks as always for reading and putting up with my weirdness.


End file.
